Petals in the Winds
by Krylancelo
Summary: A solem visit to the graveyard inflicts painful emotions upon Kenshin and Karou, but Mayuki's information might change that. If she cunning enough to get everyone on the same page of understanding. AU, 3rd chapter. Present time. KenshinWeiss crossover!
1. Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor any of it's characters.  
  
I believe this would be in an Alternate Universe type fanfiction, and it is set in present day.  
  
Kenshin Himura smiled sadly at the two graves that were side by side. Both had been sprinkled with flower petals, and both were very dear to him.  
  
Himura's red hair swayed gently in the breeze that seemed to cover the graveyard, and two sets of tears also found their way from once proud parent's faces.  
  
Karou Himura lightly rested a trembling hand upon her husband's shoulder. Thought both had aged well, and their faces not heavily lined, both still needed each other's presence when they came to visit the graveyard. A saddened smile also slowly found it's way onto Karou's lips, and her eyes shined with more unshed tears.  
  
"It's only been two and a half years, but it seems like an eternity since they both .... departed. I only wish I could have been there, maybe there might have been a way that I could somehow have saved them!" Kenshin whispered, his voice carrying across the yard's area, but along the perimeter a sharp intake of breath could be heard.  
  
His wife's small hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort, but the words seemed to renew Karou's crystal tears, and again they sprang forth anew.   
  
"We weren't there, Kenshin. No one could have known, everyone thought... we all thought that her birthday would be a happy, peaceful day. Nobody thought that stepping out for a small walk while the children shopped would have been so... so disastrous! I never realised that we were leaving them alone,... I didn't think they'd come for us so quickly!"  
  
She said, as her nails started to dig painfully into her husband's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kenshin ignored the pain. The physical pain meant nothing compared to everything his mind lived throught, the nightmare that played in his head, constantly plaguing him. He remembered everything he had done wrong, every mistake that lead to the horrible day in which his two youngest perished.  
  
Karou herself, only could remember the sadness that had resulted from her path in life. Since her two brightest beacon's had faded into nothingness, her world had become dark and almost meaningless. If not for her husband and her remaining son, she dared think that she would have quickly wasted away into a void in which she knew she would never escape.   
  
She knew in her heart that she would not want to escape.  
  
As the solemn couple stood in the darkening grave's shadows, two sets of pretty flower petals blew from the graves.  
  
One, a beautiful dark blue. From a flower that Karou and her only daughter had always loved.  
  
The other from days long gone when Kenshin and his youngest son had played in meadows and the surrounding forest areas of their home.  
  
This one was a stunning violet color, just as beautiful as his eyes. 


	2. I know you!

Mayuki Saitou casually brushed her short hair with a fine tooth comb, as her dark eyes scanned the report in front of her. It seemed that events were starting to unfold that could be catastrophic for Tokyo. Knight from the late Crashers wasn't dead, and it seemed that his contacts had brought him into a new arena of death and betrayal.  
  
Mayuki smiled quietly, and said, "It seems that father will have his work cut out for him in the coming months. If Knight meets with Rook, things could get messy very fast. But if he doesn't, he might get interested in reviving his late father's ... ambitions."  
  
"Yes, that could very well happen, if you'd tell me what's going on!" Hajime said as he walked into his only daughter's room, and stood in the doorway. "Who's Knight, someone special?" Hajime said, his amber eyes narrowing.  
  
Mayuki felt her cheeks redden, yet quickly shook her head in the negative.  
  
"You've kept too many secrets, maybe you should spit a few out. I am the new police commissioner, after all, since Takatori is gone. And I am you father, you can tell me if these things-" He started.  
  
"No! It's fine, gotta go. Um, could you let Mr. and Mrs. Himura know that I'd like to meet them at Sarata Cafe at six tonight, and Kenji-san too! If the Sagaras want to come, they can! Oh, you and mom too!!!" She said as she quickly stood up, and went past Hajime to the front door and left.  
  
At Kitty in the House Flower shop:  
  
"Aya! No! Not the crisantains, the roses, and the lillys! You overwatered them all, and dropped them!" Omi said in shock as he quickly ran over to Aya and took the said plants out of her grasp, and started to pick them up from off the floor.  
  
"But, Omi-san! Brother said to water them, and I thought they require lots of water. Sakura-chan told me!" Aya said, thought she was out of breath from working at the shop all day.   
  
"Well they don't. Why don't you go help Sakura-san, and Aya! Yoji and Ken have the later shifts, so the front needs help more than tending to the back. So, go already, I'll clean this up!" Omi said, his gaze hard on the broken containers and spilled dirt.  
  
"Sure." Aya said uncertainly, and she slowly walked out of the back room.  
  
  
  
"Aya-san! Help me over here okay?!" Sakura Tomoe said as she tried to lift a particular large plant.  
  
"Hm" Was all he said as he walked over to Sakura and easily picked up the growing tree she had been struggling with. The bell ringed and a new arrival came into the shop.  
  
  
  
"Down boys, I don't have any assignments. I'm here to talk to Ran and Aya, I'd like you two to meet me to Sarata cafe this afternoon. Around six-ish, if you will. It's important, so don't go objecting." Said a dark haired woman, named Mayuki Saitou.  
  
Ran just stared at her, and his red hair slightly covered his violet colored eyes.  
  
Aya looked startled, and her dark black/blue hair was grasped by her small hands. She blinked her lighter purple eyes and looked anxiously at her brother.  
  
"Can we go?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Ran said, then turnt away from Birman and smiled down at his sister.  
  
"Good, we'll be there, Birman!" She replied.  
  
Sakura looked surprised and just blankly nodded when Ran asked her to inform Omi about them later, and to ask Yoji and Ken to actually tend the shop.  
  
"Good, I have someone I think you'd like to meet." Birman said as she smiled at the two. 


	3. Bonds Renewed

**Petals in the Wind**

Kenshin Himura paced anxiously as he stood outside of his two story house, waiting for his wife and son to come out.

Karou Himura smiled as she and her eldest walked out. Her pink outfit looked pretty on her with the pink ribbon decorating her long, black hair.

Kenji Himura sighed as he was dragged along by his mother to where his father waited. Light eyes looked over at Hajime Saitou, and the Sagaras who also stood nearby to greet them. Kenji wasn't fond of Miyuki Saitou and he really didn't want to meet with her.

The group all packed into cars and drove quietly to the café. Even Mayuki's father had no clue what his only daughter was interested in meeting with such a large group for. She wasn't the type to gather a crowd.

Kenji looked out the car window while his father drove carefully through the streets. The café was about 50 minutes away from their home and the twenty two year old seemed restless.

_What could be so important? The girl never ask for me, not after we stopped dating five years ago._

He thought, not understanding or even beginning to understand what she was thinking.

They arrived at the quiet café five minutes to six. The group came out of their respective cars and Kenji lagged behind the rest as they walked into the café. He walked slower than his friends and family, and hesitated to go into the quite café.

"Brother! Wait for me!" A young, female voice called, and Kenji flinched. He missed his sister, and knew it was a waste of though to wish her to still be around.

A young man of similar height slightly brushed past Kenji, which shook him from his stupor.

"Hey!" He spat out, annoyed at his thoughts being jarred.

Violet eyes framed by red hair tuned to face Kenji, a retort on his lips.

Two pairs of eyes stared at each other for long moments, and both Ran and Kenji could do nothing but stare.

The young woman ran up, panting, and with a small pout on her face.

"Brother! Your legs are longer than mine, you could walk slower sometimes!" Aya chided, feeling breathless. Her tired lungs had to gulp a lot more air when she saw the person her brother was looking at with a locked gaze.

"Brother." She whispered, then launched herself at her eldest brother with shock and glee!

"I knew it! You couldn't really be dead! I knew something looked wrong that night!" She cried out, her voice cracked as she buried her face into her brother's shoulder.

"Your real." Ran whispered, and Kenji pulled his gaze back to Ran. Back to the younger brother he though he had lost nearly two years ago.

"Ran… A-aya! They said you were dead." He said, forcing his shocked body to work. "But.. Your not." He said, feeling relief that made his heart feel like it could finally heal.

"Mom and dad will be so happy." He whispered, and Aya let out a real sob.

"So, there alive? There… not dead, Kenji!" Ran said shakily, then leaned against the door.

"Your not dead, really, not. Your right here." He said, and his violet eyes widened when his older brother leaned forward with Aya on one arm and with the other pulled Ran into a tight hug.

Mayuki Saitou walked over to the small café and smiled at the scene that was currently before her.

"I was hoping it was the real thing." She murmured then she spoke up.

"I dropped by the shop and told the guys not to bother you. I'm happy things are working out well." She smiled as she spoke.

Aya turned and regarded the woman she only knew as Birman with surprise.

"You set this up? You know our brother?" She asked, and Kenji felt Ran stiffen and saw an angry gaze centered on his ex.

"Yes, though I couldn't be sure if you two really were who I thought. We never really interacted as we grew up so I wasn't sure. I didn't want needless pain to be pulled back up if things didn't go as I'd hoped." She explained, not wavering under Ran's hard, yet surprised gaze.

"Growing up?" He asked, not quite sure.

"My father is in that café awaiting me and you two, though he doesn't know it yet. Hajime Saitou is my father. Anyways I used to date Kenji, so I though if I should do anything it should be to help him out. Sorry it took a few months but you know how busy things had been."

"Oh." Aya said, nodding, then pulled her two brothers toward the café!

"We have to celebrate and find mom and dad!" She exclaimed feeling extremely happy.

Ran gave a smile to Kenji who happily returned it.

"There inside." The eldest whispered, then pulled his younger brother into the café.

The three walked in together and they all felt as if they never wanted to leave each other's side again.

Ran felt cautious as he approached the large group that occupied a few tables. He spotted a familiar, if slightly more fierce face of Sanosuke Sagara who sat chatting with his wife Megumi. There two children, 15 year old Mei and 21 year old Karii sat across from their parents.

The next table had two people that made Ran freeze in his steps.

"Father. Mother." He whispered, feeling his veins nearly freeze.

_Will they hate me?_

_ I can't, I could never tell them._

_ I had to tell Aya, but… not them._

_ They don't need to know what I've done._

He thought, as his heart raced with painful emotions.

He felt like his legs had changed to lifeless blocks of ice as Aya and Kenji both grabbed a hand a pulled their nearly unresponsive brother along.

"Mom! Dad! You won't believe this!" Kenji cried out, feeling nearly full to the brim with happiness. His mother and father's startled and shocked, yet hopeful expressions made Kenji laugh!

"It's them!" _It's them._ His brain whispered, and for once no one in the Himura family felt the weight of death and separation seeping into their lives.

Note:

Yeah it's kind of sappy for them, but I wanted them to have a good bond.


End file.
